Mentor and Pupil
by miraitrunx
Summary: Takes place within the "TV Special: The History of Trunks" timeline. Gohan and Trunks sleep together. One-Shot. Yaoi. M/M Sex. Rated 16 Up.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation._

* * *

 ** _Author's Warning: This story is explicit and contains themes not suitable for children under the age of 17._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: This story takes place within the "TV Special: The History of Trunks" timeline._**

* * *

 ** _One-Shot_**

"Oh Gohan..." A raspy whisper left the lavender haired teens lips.

As strong but soft lips met his, he was being embraced by his mentor and best friend, the person he loves the most in the world, and all he has left in a world that is rapidly disappearing.

"I love you so much." He said painfully, as the older man showered him with kisses and gently caressed his luscious, soft skin.

"I know." He simply replied. Not even saying the same words back to him, but because he accepted his feelings. And somehow, those words meant more to him than anything. "Your body is so beautiful." He said darkly.

Trunks just let out a pained moan of satisfaction. This person he looked up to and trained under, and spent all of his time with, was giving him everything he had to give him. He felt like his heart was going to fall through his stomach, his body was melting under his touch. So powerful, yet so loving.

"Please don't ever leave me, Gohan. I-"

"I would never." He interrupted the younger boy, as his lips travelled down his neck and found its way to his exquisite chest with perfect skin covering toned muscles and pecs that were half-full like moons.

Gohan released his tongue from his mouth and licked the boy's breasts, and swirled it around and began to encircle his left nipple. This summoned a delicate high pitched moan from the boy beneath him. It was like music to his ears.

Gohan moved to the other erected pink bud, and put his lips around it and licked it passionately, circling his tongue around the areola. The nipple grew more stiff from the sensation, then he took this chance to carefully bite it and pull it, then proceeding to put his entire mouth around the area to suck on it.

"Oh, fuck... That feels so good." The teen whimpered, putting both of hands on his mentor's head and entangling his fingers into his onyx locks. The sensation of Gohan's hot breath mixed with his saliva all over his chest was sending him close to the edge.

The mature, scarfaced man teased his other nipple with his right hand, twisting it and flicking it with his fingers, then feeling the cute stiff bud thrive underneath. "Your face is so sexy and cute, Trunks." He said looking up at his expressions.

"Nnh, shut up." The thistle-locked beauty moaned in reply, gripping the bigger man's hair tighter but not enough to hurt him.

Gohan moved his wild tongue lower down his lover's body, tracing it down his refined muscles, over his hard and developing abdomens. Past his navel and above where his hardened growth lied.

"Your little cock is so adorable, and looks delicious." The devious dark-haired adult teased. He breathed hotly on his penis for a moment, torturing the poor child, before putting the tip of his tongue gracefully on the head and licking it slowly, making the submissive boy whimper.

"What the fuck, Gohan. Just put it in your mouth, please. Ahh!" A struggling Trunks pleaded. As if the words were blocked out, Gohan gripped his small cock in his hand as he continued to aggravate it with his malicious tongue. Looking up at the cute and pained expressions his younger best friend was making.

"You're just so fucking hot." Gohan said lowly, almost to himself under his breath. Trunks had barely heard it, focusing on the isolated sensations he was receiving from his partner. He spread his thighs further apart to allow Gohan's face to become more buried in between his legs.

"Mmh, yeah open those legs for me, I'll make you feel so good." The scarfaced man said to the boy.

"Please, just hurry..." The impatient boy groaned in frustration.

Gohan didn't want to tease his best friend anymore, so he gradually put his cock inside his warm, wet mouth, until he felt the head of his dick hit the back of his throat, swallowing him whole. "Mmm," he moaned deeply around the younger's length, enjoying the taste of it.

"Oh fuck! Your mouth..." Trunks gasped.

The mature man bobbed his up and down across the boy's penis as if it were a delicious popsicle. Swirling his tongue around it and sucked in his cheeks in each time his head came up, causing the purple-haired student to squirm with pleasure. Trunks moaned sweetly each time his mentor slid his saliva coated mouth up and down his aching cock.

Gohan went faster for a moment then shoved the entire thing in his mouth and as much of it in his throat as he could and held it there, shaking his head around.

"Ahhh!" Trunks screamed with happiness at the sensation. His whole body in shivers as he focused on his older best friend's throat wrapping around him.

After Gohan came up for air with a deep exhale and inhale, he said with a dark laugh, "Ahaha, you like that huh, baby? But I can't let you have all the fun now can I. I got to make you do some work too, Princess." He snickered.

"You're so mean, Gohan." Trunks whimpered. But his teases made him all the more excited and desperate..

The mentor twisted his muscular body around until his ass was facing the student's face, and presented his big hard cock to him, like a full plate of dinner.

Trunks looked at it with desire, and stooped lower so that his small mouth was lined up with it, he opened his mouth and reached up to swallow it. He could only fit a few inches at first because it was already such a mouthful from the head. He moaned as he tried his hardest to please his master.

"Oh yeah, babe. That's it." Gohan moaned. Once he felt like his student was doing a decent job at pleasing his huge member, he returned to the smaller boy's cock and without using his hands, swallowed it back up. He sucked on it passionately, coating it with more and more saliva until it started to dribble down the length and onto his smooth, pearly balls.

"C'mon, swallow it more Trunks." He said with a breathy voice. He thrust his hips against Trunks head so his cock would reach further down into his throat, making the boy gag in response. But Gohan knew he loved it, so he started to fuck his head relentlessly.

The scarfaced fighter wasted no time to please his younger lover as he pleased himself with him, and continued to suck the boy's length vigorously. They were both working hard with each other's cocks in their mouths, exchanging their services passionately.

Trunks' submissive moans surrounded Gohan's thick member, while his devious 'mmm's' enveloped the younger's. Both were in another world of pleasure felt by their dicks. Trunks' entired body was going numb except for his which was being practically eaten up by his best friend's wet and soft mouth. He was going insane.

Gohan was not about to let either of them come to a conclusion just yet, when he felt his student's body becoming more and more restless, he ceased his mouthwork and lifted himself off of his small body. "Come here baby. Get on your hands and knees." He blatantly commanded.

The submissive boy with almost sad eyes, obeyed his dominant lover and moved towards the other end of the bed, and assumed the position, presenting his lustful ass to his best friend, waiting for what happens next.

Gohan roughly grabbed Trunks' hips, and spat on the tiny pink hole making it quiver. He licked it up and swirled his tongue around the boy's entrance.

"Nnh, Gohan, ahh-" The teen whimpered delicately. Now his ass was being eaten by his lover, who was so bold and passionate at everything he did to him, making his whole body shake. "That feels so good... "

Gohan only laughed as he was enjoying his meal in between his lover's butt cheeks, sticking his tongue in and out of the small, and slowly loosening hole. He helped it open up by occasionally rubbing and sticking his finger in it, feeling Trunks tremble beneath him. He stuck his finger inside and then strongly stuck his tongue inside of it along with it, now that his tongue was penetrating his asshole, he thrusted it in and out so that he was tongue-fucking his student.

Bursts of moans were leaving the wisteria-haired teen's mouth as the man he looks up to like an older brother repeatedly thrusted his slimy tongue into his asshole, he was losing his mind for sure. "Fuck, Gohan your so amazing..." He gripped his black locks in his hand and felt the man's head move back and forth in between his legs. "My ass feels incredible!"

Gohan moaned around his hole, making Trunks shiver and his eyes roll up into his head. Then his mentor stopped eating his ass suddenly to begin entering two persistent fingers, a more painful moan leaving the younger boy's lips. "Ahh!"

Gohan was silent, but hard at work to prepare his best friend's body for the bigger thing that's coming to him, because it's going to hurt, his cock is enormous, especially considering how small the boy's body is compared to his as well. But just thinking about being inside his 'baby brother's' ass, was making him extremely hard, he was getting excited.

As Trunks was focusing on his breathing, two large fingers were stretching out his tight pussy, and it hurt like hell, but he knew this was just the beginning, and his heart was skipping beats. If he whined or complained anymore, he would disappoint his master, so being strong and forcing himself to please him was the most important thing. He also wanted to enjoy this as much as possible, he loved Gohan with every fiber of his being.

"You're doing so good babe, I'm so proud of you." Gohan said kindly, breaking away from his tough love way of talking, and with that forcing entry of a third finger without adding additional lubrication. Trunks let out a scream as he saw in his mind all three of Gohan's fingers wriggling around inside him, he was becoming lucidly aware of the invasion.

"Fuck! Ahhh!" Trunks shouted, but he forced his ass to move backwards against the fingers as much as it hurt, and moaned with pain.

Gohan thrusted his fingers in and out of Trunks' extremely tight hole, which was very slowly beginning to stretch out, he wasn't ready until he thought he was, and he felt like he wanted to go even further with opening his ass up. So he pulled his fingers out and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer of the end table and poured some onto his hand and all over the young boy's butt.

"Need to get you all nice and slippery, you're gonna need it baby." Gohan said pouring almost all of the contents of the bottle on Trunks' voluptuous and toned ass. He spread the lubricant all around, coating his skin, making it appear shiny. He spanked his ass harshly, making the teen shout out in response to the violent touch.

"Yeah, let's have some fun." Gohan said obscurely, placing both of his strong hands on Trunks' buttocks, as if he were preparing for a wild ride. He spread open the smooth cheeks wide as he positioned his cock and poked the somewhat now gaping entrance. Moving his hips forward to slide the head of the dick inside, the warm tightness began to swallow him.

He released a shaky exhale as he started to process this feeling, as well as hearing the boy below him let out a hushed drawn out moan. Gohan held his hips firmly in place as he continued to push his huge cock deep within the teen's insides. Trunks was reacting heavily to the protrusion in his ass, fisting the sheets and biting into it as well, but nothing was enough to give him the security for the horse-like dick that was now violating his body.

"Gohan... ahh..." Was all the man could hear from the younger boy's throat before he relentlessly pulled out and then slammed his dick right back in, hitting a very deep place within the young boy's intestines.

"Oh fuck!" Gohan cried, having such a huge cock, he could feel Trunks' guts wrapping all around him, it felt unreal. He fucked his best friend, making wet squelching noises with each thrust, he knew how much space his dick was using inside the boy's body and it didn't worry him at all, he was fucking a half-Saiyan's ass, it was surely strong enough to handle this much abuse.

That would be hard to believe with the sounds the thistle-locked beauty was making, loud and pained, moans of sheer torture and hidden pleasure. And Gohan was loving every fucking minute of being inside him, breeding this gorgeous teen's tight ass. The sound of muscled and thick thighs slapping against eachother were among the many noises the two were making, along with a harmony of deep and broken moans with sweet and desperate ones.

"Oh yeah babe, your ass is so fucking good. I love fucking you so much!" Gohan said fighting for air, not even caring what the boy would say in response, his own enjoyment was all that he was focused on. He spanked Trunks' ass hard, on each cheek, and slapped them repeatedly as he violently thrusted in and out of him.

"Ahhh, Gohan, it hurts!" The small boy cried out, "you're hitting a place that hurts so much, ahh..." He whimpered. But they were almost nearly drowned out by his mentor's wild fucking of his poor ass.

"Fuck yes, Trunks ride my cock!" Gohan demanded, pulling out and changing his position to lie on his back while still gripping his student's hips to keep him in place. He was being handled like a sex doll that had no right to his own actions, and it turned him on so much, it showed in his aching penis that was dripping copious amounts of precum.

"Sit on it babe, let me see you fuck yourself on my dick." Gohan said, letting go of the boy and putting his arms behind his head so he could enjoy the show. The wisteria-haired boy placed himself over the older's throbbing hard member, and sinking down on it as it went inside his hungry hole, releasing an intense moan.

"Ahh fuck! It's so huge." He nearly sobbed. He sank even lower as the huge penis travelled it's way into his intestines. Trunks couldn't even use his brain at this point, as the thick thing was so huge and intruding that it was all his mind could comprehend, was his master's cock. "It's... all the way... inside... ah-" He whispered weakly.

"Good, now move your body up and down and ride me." Gohan said directly, not moving a finger. He enjoyed watching the beautiful young teen look flustered and awkward as he struggled to assume his position and to plan his actions. He was so fucking cute, how had he gotten so lucky?

Trunks placed his small hands on his mature partner's chiseled abs for support and lifted himself carefully up off of the cock that was inside him but not releasing it from his asshole's grasp, just enough to where he feels like it's almost entirely outside, and using this timing to fall back down onto it, making a shockwave of pain go through his whole body. "Fuck! Ahhh!" He screamed.

"Fuck yes! Do it more like that, okay?" Gohan instructed.

"Yes master... Ah... " The boy said with a sweet and hushed tone. He repeated his actions as he did in the beginning but gradually increased his speed, lifting himself and then dropping back down on it using his older best friend's stomach to push himself up and down. Trunks' mind was clouded with the image of that dick inserting his anus continuously.

"Ahhh... Oh my god. Trunks... You're still so... Fucking... Tight... " Gohan moaned, feeling the tight warmth wrapping around his cock so intensely, putting his body into arrest for fear he was going to come so early, that's how powerful Trunks' ass really is. He slammed his fists down on each side of him, gripping the sheets trying to focus on not getting close to his climax. "Fuck stop!"

And the boy did, he dropped down on his dick, holding the entire thing inside of him, and it felt so constricting. "Ahh!" He moaned at the sudden command. "Wh-what?" He struggled.

"You're gonna make me cum, slow down. Fuck." Gohan answered. He held the boy's ass to guide his movements, lifting him up slowly and then moving him back down. "Go like that, babe." He said calmly.

"Yeah... " Trunks whispered, continuing the guided movements, loving how it felt with this speed, feeling every inch of the cock that was going inside him, and falling in love with it each time, because it belong to his mentor and best friend, Gohan. He was determined to make him feel good as possible, and for as long as possible, because he deserved the best.

"Your ass feels like heaven." Gohan said honestly, he felt as though his compliments were too nice and rewarding for his taste, but he could not deny this boy his talents, and a good teacher points out strong points as well as the weak ones. He felt like he was on the edge everytime Trunks' soft butt landed down against his pelvis. It was a constant and desperate attempt not to just explode inside that velvety, pink darkness.

Trunks' leaned back, arching his back, keeping up his strong stamina and bouncing up and down on Gohan's erect member, not losing focus or control, becoming stronger with each bounce. He was taking command of his mentor's cock inside him, begging it to release its hot fluids.

"Oh Gohan, I love your cock in me! I feel so good." Trunks moaned lewdly, he began touching himself, one hand on his dripping dick and another on his breast, moving it around and squeezing his nipple. "Mmh..." He masturbated with his left hand to the rhythm of his own ass moving up and down on his best friend's cock. "I want us to cum together, please?"

"Yes baby, but not yet. Give me more time, I don't ever want this to end." Gohan pleaded, almost sounding dead serious, as he was in absolute heaven. He never wanted to stop watching this beautiful teen ride him and touch himself, he felt like a fucking king on his throne. Nothing in the universe gave him more pleasure than what was happening to him right now. He loved this boy beyond reason.

"Yes master. Your cock has made me so obsessed, I don't want it to end either!" Trunks moaned, laced with pure pleasure. He pumped his cock faster and licked his fingers and played with his nipples more intensely, making himself feel so good. "Oh yes, keep fucking my little hole, Gohan. You're gonna make me cum."

Gohan finally held the younger boy roughly and used his own strength to fuck up into his ass harder and faster, losing control of his actions, he just wanted to cum inside the teen as soon as possible. "Oh fuck baby, I'm gonna cum in your fucking ass! I'm gonna cum!" He announced desperately.

"Yes, me too, I'm gonna cum all over your body with your cock inside me! Please cum inside my butt, please, Gohan... Ahhhhhh!" Trunks loudly moaned, pumping his dick at lightning speed at this point until a whirlpool inside him broke and began to flood forward as he shot large and thick amounts of milky white cum all over his master's abs and chest, shooting multiple times nearly soaking the man.

"Holy fuck, Trunks! I'm cumming... Fuuuuuuuckkkkkk!" Gohan lost connection with the rationale of his own body as held the younger boy down on his exploding cock as he forcefully pumped his seed deep into his stomach. "AHHHHH!" He screamed with pure ecstasy completely taking over his body.

Trunks moaned in unison with his master's vicious scream of pleasure, coaxing his climax with reinforcement, and then weakness possessing his body steadily making him fall forward onto the bigger man, wasted with exhaustion.

"Gohan."

"Trunks."

Trunks looked at his best friend and pressed his lips against his in what felt like the softest, warmest kiss he ever felt.

"I fucking love you." He said.

"I know."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
